1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery with a structure capable of absorbing or damping impact and vibrations with respect to an electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the primary battery cannot, i.e., the primary battery makes only an irreversible conversion of chemical to electrical energy. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for small electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for large devices, e.g., for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.
A high-power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with a high energy density has been recently developed. For example, the high-power rechargeable battery may be constructed with a high-capacity rechargeable battery having a plurality of rechargeable cells coupled to each other in series, such that it can be used as the power supply for driving motors in electrical vehicles requiring high power.
A conventional rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly with positive and negative electrodes and a separator interposed between the two electrodes, a case mounting the electrode assembly therein, and positive and negative terminals electrically connected to the electrode assembly and protruded to the outside of the case. The rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, a pouch shape, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Description of the Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.